


Cozy Night

by SkyJams



Series: Little Inferno Series [2]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Is Randy dreaming, or is someone breaking into his apartment, crawling through his window?
Relationships: Randy Bullet/Vasily Sazkaljovich
Series: Little Inferno Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077239
Kudos: 15





	Cozy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays! 
> 
> Prompt: Feet
> 
> This is not my kink, but I thought this was funny so I’m making it fit. Really, I just wanted to write something cute. And I miss V.

Randy barely had his butt on the couch before he felt himself falling asleep. He spent hours with his boys chasing down the snitch that tried to put Ramee in jail, and crashed out as soon as he stumbled inside his apartment. His feet hurt, had a few new bruises, but they all got to live free for another day and that’s what counts. With half lidded eyes he glanced at the buzzing TV wondering if he should make his way to his bed.

He should probably get up to see what was jiggling his window though, that was something new. 

Pulling his gun out from his waistband, Randy lazily turned to watch the window. He was pretty entertained at the idea of someone breaking into his apartment, of all places.

A thick dark head of hair appeared outside the glass and pushed open his window. Quietly, they leaned in to scope out his apartment. 

“Randy!” Vasily bellowed out as he spotted the man on the couch. “Randy,” he chanted again. With surprising dexterity, the Russian flipped around and pulled his legs through the open window. He wore a big coat but was a lithe, little thing under it. 

Tossing his gun to the opposite cushion, Randy leaned back on the couch with a smirk. Of course this guy would show up, out of nowhere, crawling through his window. It was always when he least suspected it. 

“What the fuck you doing here, V?” The Brit demanded with a facade of outrage. 

“Oh, you know, I uh- back in neighborhood,” he said with that familiar Russian accent, “Thought I would drop by. See if you’re still alive” Randy was amused at the way Vasily kicked off his shoes in the middle of the floor like he owned the place. 

“You couldn’t have called?” Randy asked, trying to hide the grin creeping onto his face. 

With a short few steps Vasily moved in front of the couch and plopped himself on Randy’s lap. He squirmed around making himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around Randy’s neck, pulling his feet up to the couch next to him. He had no reservations about sprawling himself out on top of the other man.

“I have no phone,” he replied looking away, chin high in the air. “You want to give me yours?” 

“What?” Randy said, laughing. The fluffy collar of Vasily’s coat was tickling his face. “You want me to just… give you my phone?” 

V turned to look into Randy’s eyes. “Da.” 

“And why would I do that?” Randy squeezed his hands around V’s waist. 

“Because Randy,” Vasily leaned in conspiratorially. “I am uh, how you say… toe-fucking your gun right now. Feeling, you know, very powerful.” 

Randy looked over and laughed. Sure enough Vasily had planted his feet right on top of Randy’s heavy pistol, toes gripping the barrel. What a cheeky little shit. 

“Alright, you got me,” Randy said as he began pulling the coat off V’s shoulders. “I’ll get you a phone.” 

“You will?” V squeaked out, ripping his arms out of the sleeves and putting his hands back around Randy’s shoulders. He gave an excited little wiggle in Randy’s lap that made his cheeks flush. He had to admit, after a long day V was a pleasant surprise. He always knew how to hit all of Randy’s spots.

“Yeah, fuck it.” The Brit said as he pushed his hands under V’s loose tank top to feel his skin. 

“Thank you, Randy. That is very generous of you.” Vasily cooed with exaggerated gratitude. Randy rolled his eyes in response, but then V leaned over for a dramatic kiss. Running a hand down Randy’s face, V brushed their lips together. He was putting on a great act of being demure.

The hands on V’s hips squeezed him again, petting his sides up and down. “You know what, you can have the gun too,” Randy said against his lips, chasing after more.

“For me?” squeaked V, sitting up straighter.

“Yeah, your dirty little foot gun,” Randy said with disdain. “You can have it, bro.” 

“Uhh… What is wrong with my feet?” Vasily looked down his legs. 

“Nothing,” Randy replied with a high pitched voice. “Nothing at all. You can take the gun. Keep it.” 

V turned back towards Randy’s face with an angry glare. His eyes were little slits, nose scrunched up.

“It’s a gift,” Randy insisted. 

Regarding his face closely, Randy leaned in and laid a kiss on V’s nose. 

V exploded. “You think I can’t tell when you making fun of Vasily? Huh? I so nice, I come visit you, you don’t…” 

With a muffled noise as he continued to berate him, Randy cut off V with the press of his lips. He reached behind and put his fingers through V’s dark hair, holding his head close. 

Vasily shook Randy off with a huff, “Don’t mess my hair up, I just got it right.” 

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” Randy apologized quickly, trying to look somber.

V leaned in for a quick, unsatisfying peck. “You should be sorry,” V pouted, then looked away.

“V,” Randy whined back. “C’mon.” 

“No, _you_ come on.” 

Randy brought his hand up to guide V’s face back towards his own. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” he said, looking at V’s lips, “just…” he trailed off and huffed quietly, shifting his hips a little. V carefully looked him up and down.

“Da, whatever I want,” purred Vasily. He leaned in affectionately and pressed his lips into Randy’s again. This time with intention. With a sigh of relief, Randy ran his tongue over V’s bottom lip and the smaller man opened up letting him deepen the kiss. Randy licked into his mouth, hot and focused.

Suddenly Randy felt something cold press against his arm. Glancing down he saw V’s leg folded up so he could touch Randy’s arm with his foot. 

“What the fuck, V?” He shouted with a jolt.

From his lap, Vasily fell backwards against the arm rest giggling. “Nothing’s wrong with my feet, huh?”

With a scandalized expression Randy shoved at V’s ankle away, then wrapped an arm under his knees. “Honestly, this guy… what a fucking piece of work…” he muttered under his breath, while V laughed.

Standing up, Randy lifted the smaller man in his arms, letting the coat drop, pooling onto the floor. With V’s bare feet dangling he carried the Russian off into his bedroom. 

“Is this when I get whatever I want?” Vasily asked, still grinning.

“Da,” Randy replied, throwing him on the mess of unmade blankets. 

“Then bring me your phone first, I want to see who you’ve been texting after we’re done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
